xiaolin_warriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Backstory
Chapter 1: The "Lourd" Once there was a Master of limitless power named Lourd, struck by a strange mood, decided to create a world full of magic and inexhaustible energy. He met and laid the foundations that would define the world they were to build. *He, created the element of power; Fire to temper the souls of the world's inhabitants. *He, created the element of change; Water, for life to flourish. *He, created the element of freedom; Air, for life to breathe. *He, created the element of substance; Earth, for life to grow. *He, created the element of peace and energy; Light and Darkness, to remind those that watched the skies that they were not alone. There was one more element he didn't make it he was it. *The element of creation; Spirits He then created this land, and called it Roika. Chapter 2: Birth What is a land without people. So in each element he created 6 "tribes": *The Fire people lives in or near a volcano. They moved to Darkon wherein they built the Fire Palace. *The Water people lives near or under water. They moved to Coral Island wherein they built the Water Castle. *The Air people lives up in clouds or even just in floating chunks of earth. They moved to Flaris wherein they built the Air Temple. *The Earth people lives underground or even just in mines. They moved to Saint Morning wherein they built the Earth Manor. While the 4 lived in harmony the other 2 were: *The Light and The Darkness, they live where ever they please even in the shadows and lights nobody in these 2 tribes was ever seen but they moved to Azria and Traseia respectively Chapter 3: Gems Lourd knows that beings with power need a power source, so he created the 7 Gems *The Ruby the gem of the Fire people. Symbol of power, red as blood, grows pale in the presence of evil, or when misfortune threatens its wearer. It wards off evil spirits, and is an antidote to snake venom, it's strength increases as the sun is at it's peak (in high noon). It has a special connection to the Sapphire. *The Sapphire the gem of the Water people. Symbol of change, also called the heavenly stone thats why it's strength increases as the moon grows full, is a powerful talisman which breaks all matter of spells and protects its wearer from evil. It has a special connection to the Ruby. *The Emerald the gem of the Air people. Symbol of freedom, dulls in the presence of evil, and when a vow is broken. It is a remedy for sores and ulcers, and an antidote to poison. It has the power to open doors into the Spirit World. It's strength increases during a tornado is formed/spinning or a very windy day strikes. It has a special connection to the Topaz. *The Topaz the gem of the Earth people. Symbol of substance, protects its wearer from the terrors of the night. It strengthens and clears the mind, enabling the wearer to see through presence and evil magic. It's strength increases as a meteor is approaching. It has a special connection to the Emerald. *The Diamond the gem of the Light people. Symbol of peace, gives courage and strength, protection from pestilence and helps the cause of true love. But take heed of this warning: if Diamond gained by treachery or violence, or desired out of envy or greed, are ill omens, and bring bad fortune. Great evil comes upon those who gain them without honor (ex. steals them). It's strength increases when a new star is born somewhere. It has a special connection to the Amethyst. *The Amethyst the gem of the Dark people. Symbol of energy, calms and soothes. It changes color in the presence of illness, loses color near poisened food or drink, and guides the wearer towards sincerity, security, and peace of mind. it's strength increases when a star explodes (which are rare) creating a black hole. It has a special connection to the Diamond. He also created the Symbol of creation, the symbol of not a tribe the symbol of himself *The Opal the gem of Lourd. Symbol of creation, shines with all colors of the rainbow. It has the power to give glimpses of the future, and to aid those with weak sight. The Opal has a special relationship with all of the other gems. Chapter 4: Haven A millenia has past since the creation of Roika and the original people Lourd created had already died, he didn't know what will happen when a person dies so he created heaven, all the Spirits that died we're teleported there. Lourd thought they we're two kinds of people evil and good so he also created a spirit barrier in heaven. Bad people's spirits we're still transported to heaven but Good and Bad spirits we're separated through the barrier. Lourd created a palace in the middle of the heaven and the palace is where the barrier is, half the palace is located where good spirits live while the other half is in the bad half. Bad spirits aren't necesarilly evil, evil is where you want to dominate other people land or kill innocent peple while bad is just bullying. The barrier isn't really a shield good and bad spirits it just symbolises the territory of The Good and Bad Spirits. The Spirits can crossover to each others territory. A few years after the creation of heaven Lourd teleported there and lived peacefully with the spirits. He now lives in the palace and the Opal became the Gem of the Spirits. The palace had 7 pillars of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, Diamond, Amethyst and Opal wherein when you look at them you can see the people of each tribe. Chapter 5: War and Wu Even though Lourd is gone he 4 tribes lived in harmony with the other 2 (Light and Darkness) was lost in time and nobody remembered them. One day a simultaneous Lunar and Solar eclipse happened leaving the Fire and Water people defenseless, the Air people attacked the Water people while the Earth people attacked the Fire people. In heaven Lourd is eating brunch when suddenly the Sapphire and Ruby pillars cracked which means the people of the Fire and Water are in danger. In the midst of the battle Lourd intervened and the people we're in shock because he "died". He then said "You know I'm IMMORTAL I can't die I just teleported to haven". He then proceded to create the Shen Gong Wu to stop the war. He gave Wu to each of the tribes: *Arrow Sparrow, Star Hanabi, Hanabi Star to the Fire people. *Shimo Staff, Orb of Tornami, Orb of Torpedo to the Water people. *Blade of the Nebula, Sword of the Storms, Sword of Lucida to the Air people. *Big Bang Meteorang, Fist of Tebigong, Fist of the Iron Bear to the Earth people. What they didn't know Lourd also created six more Shen Gong Wu, the Guitar of Confusion for the Light people, the Dark Arrow for the Dark people and the Chain of Fools for the Spirits (but they can't use it because there entangable only Lourd uses it now) and Fountain of Hui, Eagle Scope and Golden Tiger Claws for himself. Chapter 6: Treaty of the Guardians When Lourd got back to haven the Ruby, Sapphire we're cracked but not only that the Emerald and Topaz we're cracked because of the War so he summoned 12 people from each of the tribes (excluding Light and Dark) to help him fix the cracks. They used Water, Fire, Earth and Air on each of the Gem Pillars to fix them. The Gems we're still cracked because the 12 people's power was weak when suddenly a flash of Red, Blue, Green and Yellow light came out from the gems and hit the 12 people and turned them into Guardians with there enchanced power they fixed the cracks. After they fixed the Gem Pillars they saw the Amethyst and Diamond pillars and they wondered if there we're 2 other tribes but they just forgot about it. Lourd told them the History of Roika (Chapter 1-4) but he excluded the Light and Dark tribes history. Lourd eventually made 2 treaties, 1 saying that nobody should ever fight with there sister tribe because the gems Ruby-Sapphire and Emerald-Topaz has a special connection and they cannot fight ever because there will be dire consequences. The other treaty stating that the 4 tribes should never start a war again. But the treaty was only for the 4 tribes not the other 2. Then Lourd gave the Original Guardians the Wu (mentioned above) and was past on generation to generation until it stopped for the current generation (Phil, Carl, Ken and JP an there partners respectively) Chapter 7: Rebirth Another thousand years have passed and the original guardians have already passed and there descendants are still living in harmony but what happens when suddenly the 2 Tribes have suddenly reappeared. Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Story Category:Light Category:Dark